The Burdens We Live With
by GoreWhore2014
Summary: After Sam leaves Spencer and Kenzie, the gang continues to find out information on removing the Mark of Cain. Kenzie grows very quickly to a 6 year old girl almost overnight. Hanna, a girl Spencer and Dean saw on their doorstep has an idea who the Winchesters are. Charlie comes by with the Book of the Damned as well as Sam the next day. ((Still in the process))
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back everyone :D I took a long hiatus from the fiction universe due to work buuut I have more time now :) PLL and SPN characters I don't own the characters but the plot is mine. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

 _After the downfall of Alpha, the team began focusing on the Mark of Cain. Finding any and every way to remove the mark from Dean but to no avail. Readings turned into dead ends, the language became more complex, and questions no one had the answers for. Aria swore only one witch would be able to read the book but hasn't been found. Castiel and Hannah mostly remained in Heaven unless helping the boys. Knowing that Spencer kept Kenzie, Spencereel's child, Sam left the bunker and flew under the radar like Sam usually does when the situation is too much. Only Dean, Aria, and Spencer remained at the bunker._

/

"Spencer has been in that room for three days straight." Aria told Dean while he made breakfast. "Has she even had anything to eat?"

Dean shrugged. "I mean, I sat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of the door and ten minutes later, I found it gone."

"When was that?"

"About a day ago." Dean placed scrambled eggs onto a plate along with sausage and toast.

Aria grabbed the plate from Dean's hands. "This is Spencer's."

"Wh-hey! Babe!" Dean dropped his hands hopelessly.

"Love you!" Aria yelled.

"I love you too but that doesn't solve my hunger problem!" Dean yelled after her.

Spencer lied down in bed staring at the wall. All that she thought of was Gadreel and Sam. Those two names went round and round in her noggin. She would even say them quietly out loud; the words begging to be said from her lips. Spencer sat up and looked at her engagement ring Sam gave her.

"Pointless..." She took it off her finger and sat it on the bed side table.

Aria gingerly knocked three times on her door. "Spencer...?"

Spencer sighed. "You can come in, Aria."

Aria swung the door open. "I brought you some breakfast. Thought you might like some food."

Spencer stared at Kenzie's crib. "I'll be in there soon."

Aria sighed. "You have to get up from that bed, Spencer. You have to-"

"I said I'll be there soon, Aria." Spencer covered her head in her blankets.

Aria nodded then walked towards the kitchen.

"Anything?" Dean asked; watching Aria take a seat at the bar.

"She'll be in here soon." Aria placed the plate in front of the empty bar stool.

Castiel appeared behind Aria; in the way of the kitchen entrance. "Good morning, Dean. Aria."

Aria smiled. "Hi, Castiel."

"What's up, Cas?" Dean looked at him.

"The angels and I have been thinking.." Cas started.

"That's always good news." Dean said sarcastically.

"Was that a joke?" Castiel asked.

Aria cleared her throat. "Anyway, what have you and the angels been thinking?"

"The Mark of Cain...we lead to believe Metatron knows how to get rid of it." Castiel admitted.

Aria LOATHED that name. "Metatron is an idiot. I mean, why would he?" She chuckled.

"He's the one who wrote down his exact words. God had to mention The Mark of Cain."

"It's possible." Aria agreed.

Spencer walked past Castiel and sat beside Aria.

"WHOA. 'The Exorcist' auditions are not held in the kitchen. This is where we eat." Dean chuckled.

Spencer scoffed. "Are you saying I look bad?"

Aria rubbed Spencer's back. "Don't listen to him." Aria glared at Dean.

"What?" Dean took a bite of toast. "Chicks."

"How are you, Spencer?" Castiel smiled awkwardly; trying to cheer her up.

Spencer sighed. "Had better days, Cas."

"I know how sad you must be since Gadreel was killed and Sam left you because you cheated on him." Castiel laid his hand on her shoulder.

Spencer covered her face and sobbed.

"Cas!" Aria and Dean scolded.

"What did I say?" Castiel looked at Dean.

"Too much, man." Dean placed the pans in the sink.

Aria leaned her head on Spencer's left shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Spence."

"So..when are we bringing Metatron here?" Dean took a sip of coffee.

Spencer dried her tears. "Why would we?" She sniffled.

"Castiel believes Metatron knows how to get rid of the mark." Aria explained.

"Mommy?" A small voice croaked from the doorway.

The four quickly turned to the five year old.

"Kenzie.." Spencer stared at her.

The child was strikingly beautiful. She had Spencer's face and Gadreel's icy blue eyes. Kenzie had long, brown hair for a five year old.

"How did she go from being a baby to a kid overnight?!" Spencer stood up.

"She's a nehplim." Castiel explained. "Since Gadreel was an archangel, she was given some of his abilities but appear as human; you, Spencer."

"So she super grows?" Spencer walked towards her.

"I suppose." Castiel examined her.

Spencer kneeled to her level. "Kenzie, you're a big girl now!" She smiled.

Kenzie smiled back. "I'm hungry, Mommy."

Aria handed Spencer a piece of toast then Spencer handed it to Kenzie. "Eat this."

Kenzie took the piece of toast and sat at the large rectangular table.

Spencer looked back at the group. "That's really weird." she whispered.

Aria looked at Castiel. "Suppose Metatron knows how to get rid of the Mark of Cain, how would we get that information from him? He wouldn't just tell us, you know that."

"I'm afraid I do." He crossed his arms.

"Bring him here. We can torture him until he tells us." Dean suggested. "In the basement."

Spencer's anxiety rose of the thought of seeing him again.

Aria shook her head. "Not an option. Metatron may have his grace back but killing him is possible down there. Knowing your anger, Dean..."

"I can handle it." Dean snapped.

Aria sighed; looking to Castiel. "Do we have a plan?"

Castiel sighed. "I don't much agree but we have no other ideas."

Aria kissed Dean. "We'll be right back. Make sure all is well downstairs for our arrival."

"You got it, sweet cheeks." Dean smiled.

Aria stood beside Castiel and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Spencer took a seat next to her daughter. "I've got to find you some clothes." She looked at Kenzie in her overgrown shirt. "We can go raid Aria's clothes. She's tiny and a shirt or two can fit I'm sure."

Dean watched Spencer walk into her room before pulling out his cellphone. He dialed some numbers and held the phone to his ear.

 _"Sam can't talk right now because he's waxing, like, everything. Leave a message."_

 _"What are you doing with my phone? Dean! Come on!"_

 _BEEP_

Dean sighed. "Dude..come back to us. Stop being a child. Spencer misses you. You should see Kenzie..she's growing like a weed. Anyway, call me back." Dean hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Aria and Castiel walked down the long and white hallways of Heaven; towards the prison cells.

Hannah appeared behind them. "Miss Aria, are you sure you want Metatron freed?"

"We need him to tell us about the Mark of Cain. Dean hasn't been looking so good lately." Aria explained.

"Last right at the end." Castiel pointed.

"It was just a hunch. Who knows if it's even true. Do you want to risk this?" Hannah worried.

"Metatron will be in my sight at all times and I'll return him when I'm done with him." Aria reassured her.

At the end of the hallway was a bolted door unlocked only by a key.

Hannah handed Aria the keys. "I trust you."

"Thank you, Hannah." Aria smiled as she unlocked the door.

"Last cell on the right." Hannah pointed.

Aria continued forward with Castiel waiting at the door with Hannah. She stopped in front of the cell bars and stared at the pathetic Scribe sitting on the bench with his head hung. She stood shoulder length apart with her hands behind her back.

"Hello, Metatron." Aria raised an eyebrow.

Metatron slowly looked up at Aria. "I would say it's nice to see you again but it's not nice to see you again."

Castiel joined beside Aria.

Metatron chuckled. "Well if it isn't ASStiel."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Metatron."

Metatron stood up and walked towards Aria. "Nothing else to say, Aria? You must want something."

"Why do you think that?"

"Let's be honest, we got to know each other a little bit back then." Metatron smirked.

Aria chuckled. "That's true." She grabbed his sweater vest collar and slammed him against the bars towards her. "NOW...what do you know about the Mark of Cain? How can we get rid of it?"

"Why in the HELL would I tell you? After the downfall of Alpha, NO THANKS TO YOU, we stopped being BFF's. Even if I wanted to, each step is gonna cost you!" Metatron shoved himself away from her grip.

"You're gonna tell me the easy way, the hard way, or are we really gonna have to do this the REALLY hard way?" Aria unlocked his cell door and swung it open.

Metatron stood his ground. "What's the hard way? Are you gonna BEAT it out of me? Go for it." He tapped his cheek. "First shot is free."

Aria looked up at Castiel and Castiel looked down at her.

/

"Can I look now?" Dean held his hand over his eyes and a beer in the other hand.

"Now you can." Spencer helped Kenzie put a small shirt on.

Dean turned around and saw Kenzie in her new shirt and pants. "Hey! It fits!"

Spencer chuckled. "Thank you for getting it for her."

Dean took a sip from his bottle. "Not a problem, Spence."

Spencer kissed her daughter's head. "Go play in the dining room, Kenzie." She handed her a puzzle set.

Dean watched Kenzie run into the other room while he took another sip.

Spencer looked at Dean. "Do you think I'm a terrible person?"

Dean looked at Spencer. "I think you're asking the wrong person. I mean, look at me. I'm no judge of character. I had my fair share of screw ups. You can't go blaming yourself anymore. Things happen."

Spencer crossed her arms. "You're not terrible."

"Yea but I'm not perfect either." Dean responded. "But you are a pretty terrible, awful person." He chuckled.

Spencer punched his arm. "Ass." She chuckled. "Do you think Sam will come back eventually?"

Dean sighed. "I tried calling him and left tons of messages. He's not answering, Spencer."

Suddenly, there were two hard knocks on the top floor door.

"Expecting anyone?" Spencer asked.

"Nope! You?" Dean sat his beer down and reached for the glock under the table.

"No." Spencer walked towards Kenzie. "Listen to Mommy, okay? Go in the closet and don't say anything."

"Why, Mommy? I'm not done with my puzzle." Her small voice croaked.

"Just listen to Mommy now." Spencer gently guided her towards her bedroom.

Kenzie nodded and ran into the room.

Dean handed Spencer the 40 sig from his room. "Follow my lead." He whispered.

Two more harder knocks echoed the old bunker.

Dean and Spencer quickly but quietly ran up the stairs. One on each side of the door.

"On three, open it." Dean whispered.

Spencer placed her hand on the handle.

"You ready?"

Spencer nodded.

"One...two...three!"

Spencer yanked open the door and the two pointed their weapons at the scared blonde woman.

"Don't shoot, please!" The girl held up her hands eye level.

"Who are you?!" Spencer demanded.

"My name is Hanna! Please, my car broke down and I saw cars parked here so I thought you guys might help me!" Hanna looked back at her car.

Dean and Spencer looked at her smoking car.

"I was just passing by." Hanna looked closely at Dean.

Spencer lowered her weapon. "Dean can take a look at it."

"Dean?" Hanna placed her purse bag on the ground.

"This guy. This is Dean Winchester and I'm Spencer Harvelle." She tucked her gun in her belt loop.

Dean stuck the gun behind him in his pants. "This is just in case." He began unscrewing a flask. "Might be a little warm."

Hanna took a step back. "What are you doing?"

Dean flung holy water at her face.

Hanna quickly wiped the water from her. "Are you serious?! You threw water on me!"

Spencer chuckled. "We are very religious. Forgive him." She looked at Dean seriously.

"Sorry." Dean put the water away.

"Go get your bags, Hanna. We have a room for you to stay for tonight." Spencer smiled.

Hanna nodded. "Yea, sure...thanks."

Dean and Spencer began to walk downstairs.

"She seems sketchy. No one just "passes by" this place let alone their car break down." Dean looked behind him.

Spencer shrugged. "She seems harmless. Her car broke down; look at it."

Kenzie ran out of the room and hugged her mother's legs. "It's dark in there, Mommy."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll put a light in there for ya." Spencer winked at her.

"Mommy, I love you." Kenzie hugged Spencer's legs tighter.

Spencer hugged her back. "I love you too, Mackenzie."

"Hey, watch the hair!" Metatron yelled from the top of the stairs. His left eye was bruised and his hair a mess as well as his clothing.

The three looked up and saw Aria escorting Metatron by his shirt and Castiel following.

"We have him." Castiel stated.

"Yea, I see that." Dean could feel his anger rising.

Spencer let Kenzie go and met Metatron at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey! Remember me?"

Metatron smirked. "Of course I do! You killed Gadreel."

"I'll kill you!" Spencer lunged at him.

Dean pushed her back. "Don't listen to him, Spencer!"

Metatron looked at Kenzie. "WOW! You look exactly like your daddy."

Kenzie looked at Spencer with a smile; oblivious to what he meant.

"Go take a nap, sweetheart." Spencer instructed.

Aria shoved Metatron. "He's all your's, Dean."

Dean caught Metatron. "This is gonna be fun."

Aria looked at Spencer. "Don't say a THING to Kenzie. She's too young to know or even understand what happened."

Spencer nodded. "Fine, I won't."

"Where should I put these?" Hanna asked walking down the stairs with her bags.

Aria looked at Spencer. "Who's that?"

Spencer pointed to the empty room. "In there. That's your room for right now."

"Thanks." Hanna smiled. "I'm Hanna, by the way."

Aria shook her hand. "Welcome, Hanna."

"Thank you." Hanna walked towards her room.

Castiel leaned into Aria's ear. "I think she's a Nehpilim, Aria."

Aria nodded. "I think so too."

"Ladies and Cas!" Dean yelled. "Let the torture begin."

Spencer walked beside Aria. "I'm going to choke him, Aria."

Aria looked up at Spencer. "Just leave it to me and Dean, okay? I don't want you to get hurt if things go south."

"Are you serious? Aria, please!" Spencer insisted.

Aria shook her head. "No, okay? Just be the backup."

Spencer sighed. "Fine.."

Aria looked back at Hanna standing in the doorway of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Spencer joined Dean inside the room; staring at Metatron in the spotlight. He was securely chained to the wooden chair, no escape.

"Castiel, could you stay out her and lock the door behind us? I'll let you know if or when things get messy." Aria hugged him.

Castiel hugged her back. "Of course, Aria."

Aria walked inside and joined the three; standing beside Spencer with her arms crossed.

Dean sat an angel blade on the table. "Oh..I've been meaning to do this for a while now. Oh, and while I'm beating the fudge out of you, I'll collect some information as well." Dean leaned in closer. "I'm only gonna ask this once before Aria makes things ugly. What is the next step in removing the Mark of Cain from my arm?"

"I'm gonna say this to you like I told your angel friend there, Dean-o. Each step is gonna cost you." Metatron muttered.

Dean laughed. "No I think you're confused. Each step you DON'T give me, is gonna cost you." He walked towards the table and grabbed the angel blade.

"Dean.." Aria whispered.

"It's okay, baby. I got it." Dean whispered back with a smile.

Spencer looked down at Aria than back to Metatron.

"Oh man! It's been a long time coming, Metatron." Dean looked at him. "Where do I begin? Casting out the angels.." He counted on his fingers.

"Having Gadreel killed." Spencer added.

"Starting a Hell and Heaven war." Aria contributed.

"And..." Dean's eyes turned black as he stared at him. "Killing me."

Metatron dare to chuckle. "What I've done is being judged by Dean Winchester, a useless angel, and a whore?"

Spencer clenched her arms.

"How many people have suffered and died cause they believed in all of you? How many times have you LIED to your little gang? Including Sam of course. Not telling him how he was possessed by an angel."

"That's enough, Metatron." Aria warned him.

Dean rolled up his sleeves turning to him.

"And you say it's all for the greater good and what's best but lately, BUDDY, that hasn't been happening lately, HAS IT? Now, people die just because YOU WANT THEM TO!"

Dean punched Metatron across the face, making the girls jump.

"Good, Dean. Go darker." Metatron smirked.

Dean punched him again.

"GO DEEPER!"

Dean punched him again and again.

"Dean, enough!" Aria yelled making Dean stop.

Metatron chuckled. "Looks like that Mark makes you all twitchy when you afflict pain, doesn't it? Demons and humans, sure. But try messing with the Scribe of God, Buck-o!"

Dean and Metatron stared at each other as blood poured from Metatron's nose.

"And Gadreel's death, all on you three. You put him in harm's way and you kept him there."

"Shut up!" Spencer yelled.

Metatron chuckled. "You contributed to it all, Spencer! You JUST couldn't stay away, could you?!"

Tears filled her eyes. "I said SHUT UP!" Spencer's voice broke.

"Don't engage.." Aria tried holding her back.

"Aria, stop!" Spencer moved Aria out of the way; wiping her tears.

"Now all that little girl will know is how her mother was a whore. She'll grow up quickly like they always do and you'll be sulking in your bedroom years after years wondering what COULD! HAVE! BEEN!" Metatron laughed. "You're broken, Spencer."

Spencer wailed on Metatron. Punch after punch. Not leaving any room for a breath.

Aria held Spencer back. "Spencer, stop!" She cried out.

Spencer took a few steps back; looking at the pitiful Scribe. "You don't know ANYTHING!"

Aria grabbed Metatron's shirt collar. "WHAT IS THE NEXT STEP?! TELL US!"

Metatron chuckled. "Go screw yourself..."

Dean gently pushed Aria aside and held the blade close to Metatron. "Now it's time to get serious. What is the next step to removing this Mark from my arm?"

Metatron just stared around the room.

Dean sliced Metatron's cheek slightly. "What is the NEXT! STEP?!"

Castiel knocked on the door. "Dean?"

Dean unbuttoned Metatron's shirt and began slicing from his neck and moving down slowly.

Metatron yelled in pain!

"Dean, stop! You're going to kill him!" Aria yelled.

"There's nothing to stop him..." Spencer shook her head. "Metatron deserves this.."

Aria stood behind Metatron. Her eyes and palms beamed blue. "Dean, don't make me do this!" She aimed her palm at him.

Metatron sniffled. "The r-river shall end at its s-source!" He blurted.

From behind, the door blasted open and pieces of wood and steel flew towards them.

They all looked at Castiel.

"The river shall end at its source.." Dean walked past Castiel and towards the main hall.

Aria and Spencer shot each other a glance before looking back to Metatron.

"Serves you right." Spencer told Metatron.

Aria sighed; walking in front of Metatron. "What does that even mean?" She looked at Castiel. "Back to the drawing board."

Castiel walked towards them. "Aria, we must get him back. Angel radio is going crazy; do you hear them?"

Aria nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Asshole." Spencer stormed out of the room.

"Family Meeting!" Aria announced.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Castiel looked at Metatron.

Aria looked at him. "Take his grace and feed him to the wolves?"

"Shut it!" Metatron breathed heavily.

Aria looked at Cas. "I saw the Mark glow. Dean is losing it."

"Things will be better when we remove the Mark." Castiel offered a soft smile.

"Thanks, Cas. I suppose I'll heal him and we can take him back." Aria touched his chest and suddenly, Metatron was restored.

Castiel unchained him and the two took Metatron back to Heaven's prison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Aria gathered the gang around the table by the stairs. Aria stood with her arms crossed, staring them down. From left to right, Castiel stared at Aria, Spencer held her hands together on the table, Dean propped his feet on the table and twiddled his thumbs, and Kenzie continued her puzzle.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble Cas and I were in when Metatron returned? The angels saw it all." Aria stared directly at Dean.

Dean held his arms out. "Then I don't know why you wanted me down there, babe."

"I warned you this would happen. You completely went off the deep end! And Spencer, I'm disappointed that you disobeyed me. I told you not to engage and you did."

"We got the answer, didn't we?" Spencer pointed out.

"Yea but I don't know what it freakin' means so we still have squat." Dean added.

"Besides, Dean was more out of line than I was." Spencer crossed her arms; leaning back in her chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean leaned forward. "You want to run that by me again, Spence?"

"I'm holding you both accountable!" Aria silenced them.

Hanna stood at her doorway, listening in.

"I'll admit, Metatron was out of line and-"

"You're damn right he was!" Spencer stood up. "He said all of those things and you did nothing, Aria! NOTHING. If this is how it's gonna be, then I don't want to do this anymore. I'm throwing in the towel. Metatron is right...I am broken..." Tears escaped her eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nobody cares that you're broken! Not everything is about you!"

"Dean!" Aria scolded him.

"Hey, freak! News Flash: Not everything is about you too! We get it, The Mark needs to go! Metatron said some nasty shit about me too and I wasn't going to take that!"

"Spencer!" Aria scolded her.

"I'm not a freak!" Dean stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

Cas stood up abruptly. "Dean, sit down!"

"Yea, Dean! Listen to your pet angel!" Spencer blurted out.

Dean shoved her back.

"Guys, stop!" Aria walked towards Spencer.

Spencer shoved him harder. "Don't touch me like that!"

Aria got between the two; facing Spencer. "Knock it off, please!"

Dean made his hands into fists, making his eyes turn black. "I didn't want to do this.."

Castiel appeared behind Dean and held him back. "Calm down!"

Charlie Bradbury began walking down the stairs. "What up, bitches?" She smiled.

"Cas, let me go! I'm fine!" Dean struggled.

"Wow! It's a miracle!" Spencer exasperated.

"Guys?" Charlie reached the bottom.

Aria looked at Dean. "Baby, calm down!"

"I would be if Cas would let me go!" Dean yelled.

Charlie whistled loudly; breaking up the fight.

The gang stood silently, staring at the short redhead.

Hanna went inside her room and closed the door.

"What's going on here?" Charlie walked towards them; gripping her purple backpack straps.

Castiel let Dean go from his grasp and Aria let Spencer go.

Dean smiled. "Just a little disagreement." He hugged her.

"I'd say.." Charlie sat her backpack on the table.

Spencer waved slightly. "Hi."

Dean looked at Cas. "This is Charlie Bradbury." He looked at Aria. "She's a genius nerd."

Aria smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Aria."

"Hi, Aria." She smiled back.

"I'm Castiel." He added.

Charlie nodded. "Cool name!"

"Aria and Castiel are angels, Charlie." Spencer took a seat.

Charlie's face lit up. "That's so dope! Hey, Aria, can I ask a favor?"

Aria shrugged. "Sure, I suppose."

"Do you think you could clear up my carpal tunnel?" Charlie smiled.

Aria nodded; looking to Dean then back to her. She placed two fingers on her forehead and in two seconds, she was cured.

Charlie's face lit up. "So cool! Thank you!" She hugged her.

Aria chuckled. "Were you shot? I also healed a bullet wound."

Charlie held the side of her tummy. "That has something to do with why I'm here."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Explain?"

Charlie reached into her back pack and brought out a big, metal box. "I went to Louisiana; tracking down The Book of The Damned." She opened the ancient book.

The gang gathered around her; staring at the book.

"This could help us figure out how to get rid of the Mark off of Dean's arm." Charlie explained.

Aria nodded. "Yea! I only heard about this book but here it is!"

Dean hugged her. "Thata girl!" He laughed.

Aria smiled. She hasn't seen this side of Dean. Happy.

Charlie locked the book inside the box. "BUT...I have people on me who also want this book. Which brings me to the bullet wound."

"Who?" Aria crossed her arms.

"The Styne family. They have a compass that tracks the book but in this box, they can't find it. I got away from them but found me. I made a run for it and they shot me." Charlie sighed. "Even if they couldn't find it, I wouldn't be able to figure out how to read this. It's unknown to me."

"Aria, Cas?" Spencer shot them a glance.

Aria shook her head. "Nothing I've ever seen. Cas?"

Cas also shook his head. "No.."

Aria shrugged. "Maybe Crowley would?"

"I thought I told you not to talk to him?" Dean muttered.

"Dean, not now, okay?" Aria sighed. "Spence, you're coming with me, right? Demons aren't exactly my friend."

Spencer yawned. "Can we tomorrow morning? I'm exhausted..."

Aria looked at Charlie. "Mind if I crashing here for tonight?"

Charlie's face lit up. "Hells no! This place is as safe as it gets."

Dean kissed Aria's cheek. "Goodnight, baby."

Spencer looked at Kenzie. "Ready for bed, little one?"

Kenzie nodded, following her mother.

Aria pointed to the couch. "There are blankets on the left side of that. Help yourself."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks, Aria. Ya know, I think we can be friends."

Aria smiled. "I would like to be a friendship."

Charlie chuckled. "You angels."

Castiel looked at Aria. "I'm just..gonna sit here for a few hours." He took a seat at the table.

Aria chuckled. "Yea..go for it." She turned out the lights.

A gleam of light shined from Hanna's room. Who was this person? Why hasn't she spoken another word all night?

Aria appeared in her room, watching Hanna flip through her phone.

"Nice angel ward." Aria spoke.

Hanna jumped up from the bed; staring at her.

Aria chuckled. "But..you left out some symbols. I'll show you how to make it later."

Hanna grabbed the angel blade from under her pillow.

Aria frowned. "Or not..ouch"

"Get out or else.."

"Or else what?" Aria smirked. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I mean, who's ever been scared about seeing an angel? What's a Nehpilim like you doing here anyway?"

"A what?" Hanna lowered her guard.

"Half angel, half human. Who are your parents?" Aria took a seat on Hanna's bed.

"Mary and John Winchester..." Hanna joined her.

Aria's eyes widened. "You're Sam and Dean's sister?!"

"SHH!" Hanna looked at the door then to Aria again. "I don't want to tell them yet. Where is Sam anyway?"

"It's complicated. Long story short, Spencer hurt Sam unintentionally. Wait, how can you be half angel when John and Mary were both human?"

Hanna shrugged. "I wish I knew." She reached into her bag and pulled out a picture of Mary in the hospital holding her. "That's all I've got to remember or as far as I dug up since I was a teenager."

Aria nodded. "I see.."

"Do they live here too? If not, you're an angel! You can take me to them." Hanna smiled.

Aria frowned. "Hanna...they're not here anymore.."

Hanna's smile faded slowly. "They're not..?"

"No.."

"Their...dead?"

"Afraid so.." Aria rolled her lips in.

"Shit." She covered her face with her hands; trying to process.

"The boys don't remember you? I can't believe that."

Hanna uncovered her face. "I can't believe they don't remember me either. I'm the youngest after all.." Hanna put the photo away.

"Why would you keep this a secret? Are you gonna tell them?"

Hanna shook her head. "I'm kinda scared they'll push me away."

"They would be taken away a little." Aria chuckled. "You're secret is safe with me, Hanna."

"Thanks." Hanna smiled then sighed. "I wonder why Mary and John would give me away anyway."

Aria frowned. "I'm sorry, Hanna. How did you get here again? How did you find this bunker?"

"I literally was driving through and my car started acting up. It's strange. It's a brand new car and it burst into flame." Hanna shrugged.

Aria stood up. "Can you do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers. You must've got something."

Hanna shook her head. "Nothing I've found out by now."

Aria looked at Hanna's bag. "Do you have a knife?"

Hanna nodded; lunging for her bag and fishing out a pocket knife. "What are you going to do?" She handed it to Aria.

Aria cut her arm deeply; watching her red blood rain onto the floor.

Hanna gasped. "Are you crazy?" She whispered. "Oh my god." She looked away.

Aria smirked. "Heal me."

"What? Oh my god, you're bleeding out badly." Hanna stood on her knees on her bed.

"Heal me. Concentrate hard. Hurry." Aria took a seat.

Hanna stood in front of her and kneeled to one knee. "What do I do?"

"Just hold your hand over my cut and concentrate.

Hanna held her hand over Aria's wound.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." Aria instructed.

Hanna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

A bright light shined from underneath her hand and in seconds, Aria was back to herself.

Hanna smiled and laughed. "Oh my god! I did it!"

Aria smiled. "That's the easiest out of all the powers we possess."

"Aria!" Dean yelled. "Where are you?"

Aria stood up. "I think I've bothered you enough."

"Thank you." Hanna smiled; looking at her hands.

Hanna stood up and looked at her appearance in the mirror. She honestly didn't know why she was born what she was. She always thought Mary was an angel but she wasn't. It was clear neither of the boys had powers unless you counted Dean's Mark powers. It seemed like it was all part of a story someone was making..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Spencer, Aria, Charlie, Cas, and Dean sat around Charlie's computer. Each code Charlie tried still didn't match the language or letters in the book of The Damned.

"This is useless. Honestly, there's no way of cracking it without the help of the Stynes." Charlie closed her computer.

"I think the last thing they want to do is help you." Spencer chuckled.

Hanna came out of her bedroom, wearing shorts and an old t-shirt. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Hanna." Spencer smiled.

"Glorious morning, Hanna." Cas added.

Dean waved. "Hey, you're still here.." He took a sip of coffee.

Aria smiled; standing up. "Good morning, Hanna. There's food in the kitchen. Help yourself."

Hanna smiled. "Thanks, Aria."

Charlie watched the blonde walk into the kitchen. "Who's THAT?"

Dean chuckled. "Some chick who's car broke down and now our roommate apparently."

Aria chuckled. "She's cool, Dean. You should get to know her."

Hanna walked back into the room. "What's in the box?"

"Some spices.." Dean quickly made up an excuse.

"Dean, Hanna knows about things. She's a hunter." Aria announced happily.

"Have you two been talking?" Spencer looked up at Aria.

Aria nodded. "It was late last night and I was bored."

Dean looked at Hanna. "Know about the Mark of Cain?"

"A little. The one who bares the Mark of Cain cannot die, right? I know there's darkness inside of you."

"Know any good Led Zeppelin songs?"

"Of course! My favorite artist." Hanna smiled.

Dean nodded; looking back at Charlie and Spencer. "She's cool, I guess."

"The Book of the Damned is inside, Hanna. Do you know about that?" Aria asked.

"I've heard of it. It possesses dark magic. Mental-based magic, if you will." Hanna explained.

"Okay," Spencer stood up. "Are we going to see Crowley about the book? See if he knows anything?"

"Who's Crowley?" Hanna asked.

"King of Hell. "Wanna come?" Aria asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yea, couldn't hurt, right?"

"Aria, can we talk about it now?" Dean stood up.

"What?"

"I thought I asked you to stay away from Crowley. You know how I feel about him.."

"He helped us with Alpha. I doubt he still hates us. Don't worry, baby." Aria kissed him. "Maybe he could help again."

Dean sighed. "I hate when you're right."

Aria poked his side. "I'll tickle you to death."

"Oh, try as you may but you'll never tickle me to death." He chuckled.

Aria tickled his sides; laughing with him. "Am I close?"

"Stop. Stop!" Dean laughed. "Babe!"

"Get a room, you two." A oh-so familiar voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone looked at Sam standing with his two bags by his side.

Spencer's heart raced and she fell speechless.

"SAM!" Aria hugged him tightly. "The Giant is back." Her voice muffled in his shirt.

"Geez, you missed me that much?" Sam hugged her back.

Aria took a step back. "I'm glad you're back."

Dean hugged him for a second. "Glad you're back, bro. Would it have killed you to return a damn call?" He chuckled.

"You never know nowadays." Sam laughed.

Hanna smiled; walking towards him. "Hi, I'm Hanna. I'm Aria's hunter friend. Helping the mark effort."

Sam nodded. "Well, I'm Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you."

Castiel gave Sam a hug. "Nice to have you back."

"Hey, it's my turn for a hug!" Charlie got between their hug.

Sam stared at Spencer; awkwardly standing by herself. "Nice to see you too, Charlie."

Spencer watched Sam walk towards her.

"Hey, how have you been?" He asked.

Spencer nodded. "I've been fine. Living."

They chuckled.

"Mommy?" Kenzie's small voice peeped from behind her.

Spencer looked back. "Kenzie, sweetheart." She took Kenzie's hand and walked her towards Sam.

Sam smiled; kneeling to one knee. "Hey, princess."

Kenzie smiled shyly. "Hi."

Sam was struck by how much this child reminded so much of Gadreel. "What's your name? My name is Sam but you can call me Sammy."

"Hey, that's my name for you!" Dean whined.

Kenzie giggled. "Mackenzie."

"We call her Kenzie." Spencer smiled.

Aria leaned closed to Hanna. "She's a Nehpilim too." She whispered.

Hanna smiled. "That's so cute." She whispered back.

"Well, Kenzie, nice to meet you." Sam hugged the small girl.

Dean walked towards him. "Go put your stuff in your room and drink a beer with me. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were going to see Crowley about the book. See if he knows anything."

"You can sit by me!" Charlie ran to her spot.

Spencer stood next to Hanna. "Ready when you are."

Aria picked up the book then stood between the two. "We'll be right back."

/

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Crowley's voice boomed in his throne room.

Spencer observed the demons sat in a row to the left of Crowley. They all stared at them with their beaming black eyes.

Aria looked at Spencer then to Crowley. "We need your help...again."

Crowley looked to Hanna. "Who is that?"

Aria and Spencer looked at Hanna; waiting for her to answer.

Hanna looked down at her outfit. "I always imagined Hell to be hotter...so..I'm in shorts..."

Crowley chuckled. "Really?"

Hanna looked to the girls then back to Crowley. "Y-Yea." She leaned into Aria. "I'm so freaking scared right now. Is he mean?" She whispered.

Aria looked at Crowley. "This is our new friend. She's a-"

"Nehpilim." Crowley walked towards them.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Really, Hanna? Were you gonna tell us any time soon?"

Hanna shrugged. "I didn't even know that's what you guys called me. I didn't think it was a big deal. Aria knew..."

"Hanna!" Aria bumped Hanna's arm.

Crowley stood in front of her. "Hanna, right?"

Hanna nodded. "Y-Yea."

"Interesting. I'm Crowley, King of Hell." He grinned.

Aria and Spencer have never seen THIS side of Crowley.

Hanna smiled. "I'm Hanna, Queen of...eating food."

Crowley chuckled. "Charmed." He looked at Aria. "What's in the box?"

"Maybe you could tell us that." Aria opened the metal box.

Crowley took a step back. "That's the Book of the Damned. How did you find this?"

"Our friend, Charlie, found it. Well, actually-" Spencer explained.

Aria looked at the chair that sat closest to Crowley. A lady with dark red hair and in a black dress was filing her nails; hunched over in her seat.

Crowley nodded. "This will for sure get rid of Dean's Mark. Good luck translating it because I can't."

"Rowena?" Aria gave the book to Crowley and walked towards her.

The woman poked her head out. "And who are you?"

Aria chuckled. "I recognize that Irish accent anywhere, witchy. Rowena, it's me. Aria."

Rowena stood up. "I haven't heard that name in a dog's age, child."

"You know her, mum?" Crowley took a seat on his throne.

"Know her?" She chuckled. "We're practically friends."

"Rowena is your mother?" Aria chuckled. "This just keeps getting better."

Hanna looked at the door opening across the room. A blonde girl dress in black stood beside Crowley; giving the girls a nasty look.

Rowena looked at Crowley. "We met back in the seventies. Of course, her hair was a lot shorter back then. I was practicing dark magic on humans and when she found me, we got into a little scuffle. Aria almost ended me but we made a deal. If she spared my life, I would owe her and I wouldn't do dark magic on humans anymore."

"Think you could translate that, Rowena?" Spencer stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me, Giant. We're talking here." Rowena muttered followed by a chuckle.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? That witch sassed me..." She looked at Hanna. "Did you hear that?"

Hanna gave her a shrug then continued fumbling with the end of her shorts.

"Anyway," Aria cleared her throat. "Can you translate it?"

"Of course I can." Rowena grinned.

"Great!" Aria looked at Crowley. "Could we take her with us?"

"Absolutely not." The blonde answered. "She remains here under Crowley's rules."

"Alison.." Crowley silenced her. "I believe the angel was asking me."

Hanna walked towards them. "If you could let us take her, it would help us and it will end Dean's issue. No offense, Mister Crowley, right?" She grinned.

Crowley nodded. "Right. Keep an eye on her, Aria. Don't let her get the best of you. She's a snake."

"Fergus, you would say that about your mother?"

Spencer busted out laughing. "FERGUS?!"

Aria hid her giggles into her hand.

"Off with ya, now!" Crowley shoved the book into Aria's hands and with a snap of a finger, the three disappeared.


End file.
